Rae
ref here. Rae belongs to ThatToast. Don't use her without explicit permission from [[User:ThatToast|'ThatToast']]. Appearance Subject RA44E can only be described as odd. She is a pearly-white dragonlike figure with no sign of wings ever developing on her. She has a very horse-like body, with limbs that bend like a horse's legs. Instead of having scales, she has smooth skin. RA44E has a head shaped very similarly to a zebra's. Her mouth is a dragon's, which comes off as eerie to all but the other Warborn. She has a short black mane on her head that grows rather quickly. It is kept at a one inch length at most times. RA44E has bright blue eyes. She has three talons on each foot, every one of them exactly like an IceWing's. Her tail is long and dragonlike, but elegant at the same time. RA44E is about the size of a full-grown IceWing, and we suspect she will be as tall as a DriftWing once she is fully grown. Personality RA44E is quite tame. She is of virtually no threat, technically speaking. Of course, you who are reading this, must always take proper safety measures into account around any Warborn, no matter how docile they seem. RA44E has a quiet, mumbling voice and can barely be heard when she talks. We know she is capable of some annoyingly loud screams, however. RA44E has a decent relationship with the others in general, although she is insecure around the more violent of them. Her survival instincts seem to say that if she is quiet, nobody will bother her. I assume she is somewhat correct, as she is one of the least punished Warborn we have. History At hatching, RA44E was a disproportionate, ugly mess. Her head and feet were much too big for her body, and her tail was merely skin and bone. She quickly grew during the first few years of her life, and began training at the age of two. I assume that some other Warborn told her something that made her reluctant to kill during this time. She was showing great promise before her training started. At age five, she and several other Warborn were tested for any unique abilities. Everyone but her showed something special. She was fast, but no good at combat. We put in a request for termination, but it was denied. "Train her longer," said Conundrum. "She'll show us something." She was tested a year later, after long and rigorous training. Still, nothing. Termination was ordered. A matter of hours later, she vanished without a trace amongst the chaos of other Warborn escaping. She is being hunted with orders to shoot on sight. Abilities and Weaknesses Ice Fangs: Unknown to her, Rae can bite a victim and cause frostbite surrounding the wound. Speed: Rae is rather fast, and can outrun an athletic dragon. Vulnerability: Having only smooth skin instead of scales, Rae is more easily injured. Metabolism: Rae must eat in order to keep up with her high metabolism, and gets hungry very quickly and frequently. Sleep: Rae must also sleep more than the average dragon in order to function properly. Gallery iimages Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:IceWings Category:Characters